fallenlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
PoSI Item Crafting
This is a guide to the special extended inventory items available to Persons of Some Importance. Most of these must be crafted from components which are expensive and sometimes difficult to obtain. The first section of the guide lists the items along with their components and effects; the second lists the best ways to acquire those components. If you're reading this with a mobile device like a cellphone, please click here for the text-only version! Affiliation Business. Pleasure. (Note: You must choose between owning a Salon or an Orphanage; you cannot have both! However; you may have all the other affiliations at the same time, although only one can be equipped.) A Salon (Persuasive +2, Bizarre +1, Respectable +2) * Key to a Handsome Townhouse x 1 * A Member in Good Standing * Scandal 3 * Connected: Benthic 3 * Connected: Bohemian 60 * Connected: Hell 20 * Connected: Revolutionaries 20 * Connected: Society 60 * Connected: Summerset 3 * Connected: The Church 3 * 3 * Connected: The Masters of the Bazaar 1 * Connected: The Tomb-Colonies 20 * Incendiary Gossip x 50 * Favour in High Places x 4 * Cellar of Wine x 2 * Personal Recommendation x 2 * Penny x 5000 An Orphanage (Watchful +1, Respectable +4) * Bazaar Permit x 1 * Legal Document x 1 * Alluring Accomplice x 2 * Grubby Urchin x 4 * Winsome Dispossessed Orphan x 2 * Penny x 11000 Gang of Hoodlums (Shadowy +1, Dreaded +2) Preparation: * Piece of Rostygold x 10000 Final Step: * Connected: Criminals 20 * Use of Villains x 8 Membership of God's Editors (Persuasive +1, Respectable +4) Preparation: * Connected: Bohemian 20 * Connected: The Church 20 * Foxfire Candle Stub x 2000 OR you could substitute the above requirements with one of the following (you do not lose the copy): * A Copy of your Allegorical Satire * A Copy of your Epic Poetic Cycle * A Copy of your Gothic Romance * A Copy of your Patriotic Adventure * A Copy of your Tragedy of Romance Final Step: * Connected: The Church 20 * Volume of Collated Research x 12 Newspaper (Persuasive +1, Watchful +1) Preparation: * Silk Scrap x 200 **(This is the civilian's toll fee you pay each time you move to Doubt Street. Once you become a baron of the press, you can enter the area free of charge.) * Favour in High Places x 1 * Comprehensive Bribe x 1 * Personal Recommendation x 1 Final Steps (your choice of candidates for each department): *Arts - * 1 **''or'' *Letters - Corresponding Ocelot* x 1 **''or'' Ornate Typewriter x 1 *Photography - Educating Lyme* 1 **''or'' Strong-Backed Labour x 1 *Palace Insider - Acquaintance: Wry Functionary* 3 **''or'' Comprehensive Bribe x 1 *Society Gossip - an Intimate of Devils* 6 **''or'' Portfolio of Souls x 1 *(You do not lose these "ingredients" if you opt to use them!) Publication Storyline: * Whirring Contraption x 1 (Note: Every time you wish to publish, a contraption is needed to start the printing presses. Though if you're content with owning a newspaper that never publishes anything, you won't need to sacrifice your contraptions!) Transport Lie back and enjoy the ride. ...Unless you're atop a velocipede. Then pedal like blazes! file:velocipedesmall.png Velocipede * Bazaar Permit x 1 * Strong-Backed Labour x 1 file:sedansmall.png Clay Sedan Chair (Bizarre +2) * Foxfire Candle Stub x 100 * Bazaar Permit x 1 * Strong-Backed Labour x 7 Respectable Landau (Respectable +2) * Book of Hidden Bodies x 4 * Comprehensive Bribe x 2 * Favour in High Places x 1 OR you could substitute the above requirements with the following items: * 20 * Connected: The Great Game 20 * Book of Hidden Bodies x 6 Fate-Locked Vehicles file:horseblacksmall.png Obdurate Stallion (Dreaded +2) file:chariotratsmall.png Ratwork Velocipede (Shadowy +1, Dreaded +2, Respectable +2) file:ponysmall.png Thoroughly Cowed Pony (Shadowy +2) Home Comfort Bring bling to your home. Formidable Basalt Gymnasium (Dangerous +1) * Strong-Backed Labour x 12 Voluminous Library (Watchful +1) You can either fight for your distant relative's case of books in court: Your legal case is a luck challenge. Every time you battle in court and lose, you lose 200 Cryptic Clues. * Cryptic Clue x 200 * Legal Document x 6 OR you could assemble an esoteric collection of your research from Embarking on a Voyage of Scientific Discovery 4: * A Page of Cryptopaleontological Notes x 250 * A Page of Prelapsarian Archaeological Notes x 250 * A Page of Theosophistical Notes x 250 Fate-Locked Furnishings file:tarotsmall.png Collection of Discomfiting Photographs (Shadowy +1) Tapestry from the Elder Continent (Persuasive +1) file:drinkscabinetsmall.png Extraordinary Drinks Cabinet (Persuasive +2) Probably a Coincidence (Persuasive +1, Dreaded +1) file:weathercocksmall.png Terrifying Weathercock (Dangerous +2) file:telescopeglimsmall.png White Glim Telescope (Watchful +2) Ship Your zee-faring vessel leads you to fascinating new lands and their unique stories. By the decree of the Masters, you may only own one ship, but you're able to sell one and buy another at any time. The first steps are the same for each ship: * Legal Document x 1 * Bazaar Permit x 1 * Personal Recommendation x 1 * Cellar of Wine x 1 * Volume of Collated Research x 1 * Whirring Contraption x 1 * Strong-Backed Labour x 2 **along with either A Zailor in the Making 1 or Connected: The Docks 20 These are only required for your very first ship. Parting with a ship to buy a different one only incurrs the direct cost of the ship of your choice. The costs for each ship are listed beneath their names as follows: Rusty Tramp Steamer * Relic of the Third City x 100 Swift Zee-clipper Preparation: * Connected: The Docks 20 * Connected: Society 20 * Legal Document x 1 OR you could substitute the above requirements with the following item: * Use of Villains x 1 Final Step (This is a Dangerous challenge. If you lose, you spend 1 Use of Villains.): * Legal Document x 1 * Use of Villains x 12 Zubmarine (Bizarre +1) Preparation: * A Copy of your Tale of the Future or a Scholar of the Correspondence 3 Final Step: * Strong-Backed Labour x 20 * Bejewelled Lens x 7 * Whirring Contraption x 20 Majestic Pleasure Yacht (Respectable +2) Preparation: * Touching Love Story x 10 or Connected: the Masters of the Bazaar 3 Final Step: * Nodule of Deep Amber x 5000 (unlocks the option) This is a triple challenge. You must succeed at all the challenges to claim the yacht: Persuasive, Watchful, and luck. If you lose, you forfeit the following items: * Nodule of Deep Amber x 1000 * Cellar of Wine x 1 * Favour in High Places x 1 * Comprehensive Bribe x 1 If you win, the yacht is yours but you must surrender the following items: * Cellar of Wine x 5 * Favour in High Places x 5 * Comprehensive Bribe x 5 Spouse Marriage bestows the Committed quality. You may only bond yourself to one spouse a time. You can divorce them as you please and wed another, but the divorce process is quite costly. Celebrated Artist's Model (Watchful +1) Preparation: Step 1. A variety of ways to woo her. (The CP awarded for each option differ, but the wiki lacks most of the CP information.): # Strong-Backed Labour x 1 # Night on the Town x 2 # Night on the Town x 1 # Personal Recommendation x 1 # Whirring Contraption x 1 Step 2. (Use one choice to progress!): * Connected: Bohemian 5 * Favour in High Places x 3 OR * Ruthless 5 * Use of Villains x 2 OR * Collection of Curiosities x 1 * Ostentatious Diamond x 1 * Sapphire x 10 * Nodule of Deep Amber x 1000 Step 3. * Magnificent Diamond x 1 * Bottle of Greyfields 1882 x 50 * Foxfire Candle Stub x 200 Final Step: * Comprehensive Bribe x 1 * Cellar of Wine x 1 Master Jewel Thief (Persuasive +1) Preparation: Step 1. A variety of ways to woo him. (The CP awarded for each option differ, but the wiki lacks most of the CP information.): # Favour in High Places x 1 # Comprehensive Bribe x 1 # Night on the Town x 1 # Bejewelled Lens x 1, Flawed Diamond x 10, Venom-ruby x 1 Step 2. (Use one choice to progress!): * Connected: The Constables 20 * Personal Recommendation x 1 OR * Connected: Criminals 30 * Connected: Revolutionaries 10 * Strong-Backed Labour x 1 OR * Legal Document x 1 Step 3. * Drop of Prisoner's Honey x 250 * Foxfire Candle Stub x 170 Final Step: * Comprehensive Bribe x 1 * Cellar of Wine x 1 Fate-Locked Companions Boneless Consort (Bizarre +3) file:chap1small.png Cultured Attaché (Watchful +1, Persuasive +1) file:bohogirl4small.png Cultured Attachée (Watchful +1, Persuasive +1) file:faceloversmall.png Comfortable Intriguer (Dangerous +1, Shadowy +1) file:boho8small.png Devout Intriguer (Dangerous +1, Shadowy +1) Club You may only choose one club. After becoming a member, you shall be able to leave your current club and join the other club if you wish. The Parthenaeum (Persuasive +1, Respectable +4) * Connected: Society 20 * Favour in High Places x 1 * Personal Recommendation x 3 * Book of Hidden Bodies x 2 The Young Stags' Club (Shadowy +1, Dreaded +2, Bizarre +2) * Favour in High Places x 1 * Cellar of Wine x 2 * Personal Recommendation x 3 Lodgings The 4-card Premises at the Bazaar lodgings has two options for purchase: spending tons of grindable items at Penstock's Land Agency or using certain cards which also give some items in addition to the key. A guest room at the Brass Embassy * Brilliant Soul x 1,250 (Penstock's Land Agency) OR (Buy a Brass Embassy Guest Room from your Infernal friends) * Brilliant Soul x 500 * Muscaria Brandy x 100 * Brass Ring x 1 * Connected: Hell 50 * an Intimate of Devils 1 *GIVES Uncanny Incunabulum x 1, Aeolian Scream x 5 A Room at the Royal Bethlehem Hotel * Drop of Prisoner’s Honey x 40,000 (Penstock's Land Agency) OR (Buy a permanent reservation at the Royal Bethlehem Hotel, requires Nightmares 5) * Antique Mystery x 50 *GIVES Stolen Kiss x 2, Blackmail Material x 1, Cellar of Wine x 1 Premises at the Bazaar * (Penstock's Land Agency) OR (Your just due, requires being a PoSI) * *GIVES and ) Components Searching out a Missing Woman (SoaMW), Doing Business in Wilmot's End (DBiWE) and Fighting a War of Assassins (FaWoA) are grindable storylines that take 11 actions to produce 1 CP of Dramatic Tension, assuming no failures. At Dramatic Tension 2 (3 CP) you may choose to cash in and get items for FaWoA. For the other two grinds you need another cycle. This means you can grind the corresponding items with 34 actions in FaWoA, or 44 in the other two. There is no point in raising Dramatic Tension beyond 3 CP. Also, it doesn't matter where the tension is from. This means you can use FaWoA for grinding Dramatic Tension, and cash it in with a different storyline. Handy if you have some skills you're better in than others, since the storylines use different skills. The cost aquiring these components varies. Items are reasonable ($) to obtain if they can be upgraded along their category line, if their components' value is close to their sell price or if the can be reliably grinded at about 1 Echo/action. Expensive ($$$) Items do not have a reliable source and are, well, expensive to craft. Medium ($$) means that while grinding is still cheaper than crafting, it must be done rather inefficiently at less then 0.5 Echo/action (down to 0.14 E/A for Whirring Contraptions). The sell prices of these items are pretty arbitrary but this classification gives a hint at what to pick or hold onto if there are choices available (cf. weekly rewards and the rainbow options) Category:Guides Category:Affiliation Category:Transport Category:Home comfort Category:Ship Category:Spouse Category:Club Category:Lodgings